Destinée et Moyen Âge
by xEvermoon
Summary: Au Moyen-Âge.. c'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Elle, Caroline Forbes se trouvait au Moyen-Âge ? Qu'avait-elle à faire au Moyen-Âge ? Elle était faite pour le XXI me siècle, les portables, les boutiques, les chaussures à talon, le maquillage. Pas pour cette époque ou les femmes portaient de longues robes et ne pouvaient rien faire ! KLAROLINE
1. Prologue: Nouveau monde

**Bonjour à tous :) Voici ma toute première fanfic, que j'ai décidé de poster ici. C'est une fic du couple Klaroline ( que j'adoooooore *o* ) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'aimerai des critiques constructives étant donné que c'est mon début :) J'accepte tout sauf les insultes évidemment! Et si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographes n'hésitez pas ;3**

**Un graaaaaand merci à Maryne, qui m'a aidée à corriger mes erreurs de synthaxes ! 3**

**Je vous engage à aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux magnifiques histoire qu'elle a écrit ! Vous ne serez pas déçu :)**

**Bon voilà, bonne lecture à tous, et peut être que mon histoire méritera quelques reviews :D**

* * *

PROLOGUE: Nouveau monde.

Les beaux jours commençaient à pointer leurs nez, les journées étaient de plus en plus longues, le temps s'était réchauffé, et la chaleur qui avait été tant attendue cette année était plus qu'agréable. C'était donc un jour idéal pour faire les boutiques, en plus des soldes qui venaient de commencer. Trois jeunes femmes, atteintes par l'allégresse contagieuse due à ce temps parfait, avaient décidé d'en profiter.

-Je veux ces chaussures ! s'écria la jeune femme blonde , sautillant partout.

-Calme toi Caroline, tu t'es déjà acheté une paire d'escarpins hier, essaya de la raisonner Elena. En plus on est venues acheter une robe pour Bonnie je te rappelle!

L'intéressée fit un sourire moqueur à Caroline.

-Mais.. , s'il vous plaît les filles… insista Caroline avec une moue boudeuse.

-Bon, soupira Bonnie, vas-y fait vite. On t'attend.

-Super ! Merci je vous adore !

Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Voilà comment faire plaisir à Caroline.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sortait du magasin, avec dans ses mains des bottines blanches à talons aiguilles, ornées d'un nœud papillon sur le côté.

Elle s'appelait Caroline Forbes, et s'était depuis peu adaptée à sa nouvelle vie de vampire. Elle sortait avec Tyler Lockwood, son véritable premier amour , mi loup-garou , mi hybride, et elle était plus qu'heureuse de la vie qu'elle menait. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait la changer. Et c'est d'humeur légère que la jeune femme blonde repartie avec ses amies continuer leur shopping.

* * *

Après avoir fait toutes les boutiques du coin , et avoir enfin trouvé la robe dont rêvait Bonnie (une longue robe en soie, verte émeraude), les filles décidèrent de rentrer car la nuit commençait à tomber. Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture lorsque Caroline trébucha, mais quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'on la rattrapa. Rien que sentir son odeur lui suffisait pour le reconnaître.

-Tyler ! s'écria joyeusement Caroline.

-Fais attention où tu marches ma belle.

-C'est juste que j'ai mal aux pieds, bouda t-elle

Tyler sourit puis la souleva comme une mariée et la porta jusqu'à la voiture.

-Faites comme si on n'était pas là surtout! rigola Elena.

Caroline aimait que son chéri cède à tous ces petits caprices. Elle se sentait importante et elle en avait bien besoin car elle avait eu une enfance difficile avec son père qui travaillait beaucoup, qui n'était donc jamais là, et qui ne lui accordait aucune attention.

* * *

Une belle journée s'annonçait. Il faisait beau et Caroline avait reçu un message comme quoi Tyler l'invitait ce soir au restaurant pour lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. Elle était toute excitée et ne tenait pas en place.

Qu'est-ce que Tyler pouvait bien vouloir lui dire de si important? Et si c'était une demande en mariage ? Non ils étaient encore trop jeunes. Mais si Tyler voulait la demander en mariage et partir de cette ville ? Oui , ils feraient le tour du monde ensemble ! Ce serait génial !

Caroline passa la journée dans sa chambre, cherchant la tenue idéale pour ce grand soir. Elle opta finalement pour une jupe en cuir couleur crème , un bustier doré et ses toutes nouvelles chaussures.

Elle se regarda dans la glace et fit un tour sur elle même.

-On dirait que j'ai cinq ans et que je viens d'avoir ma toute première robe de princesse ! Je suis toute excitée! s'exclama t-elle

En sortant de chez elle, une limousine l'attendait. Elle fut surprise, mais monta à l'intérieur et profita des cocktails proposés.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, la limousine arriva à destination et un homme en costume lui ouvrit la portière. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, sans faire plus attention à lui.

S'empressant d'entrer dans le restaurant pour retrouver son chéri, elle le repéra du premier coup d'œil. Il était toujours aussi beau... elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Grand, brun, musclé et bronzé, il représentait l'idéal de Caroline.

Tyler se leva et tira en arrière la chaise de Caroline pour qu'elle s'y assoie. Elle fut touchée par cette attention.

-Commande ce que tu veux, lui sourit Tyler. C'est moi qui régale.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un petit ami si merveilleux!

-Hmm... OK, répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Tyler n'avait pas dis un mot. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Etait-t-il nerveux ? N'en pouvant plus d'attendre elle lui demanda ce qui le tracassait.

-Tu sais, Caroline, je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Mais encore ?

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux qu'on se sépare. Désolé.

Caroline était choquée. Le pire était qu'il avait dit cela avec un air indifférent.

-Qu..quoi ? M..mais ..pourquoi ?

C'était impossible, non ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas à elle ! Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle avait toujours cru qu'ils vivaient le parfait amour. Il l'aimait. Elle en était sûre. Il n'avait pas pu faire semblant pendant tout ce temps, elle ne pouvait pas en douter.

Soudain elle réalisa :

-K..klaus ?

Oui.

Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Cet originel avait encore tout gâché. Klaus était un vampire originel, c'est-à-dire qu'il était un des premiers vampires créée. Il était immortel, vraiment puissant et déjà âgé de plus de mille cinq cents ans. Malheureusement, c'était lui qui avait transformé Tyler en hybride. Tyler était donc lié à Klaus. Il ne pouvait lui désobéir. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce que ce lien exerçait une emprise considérable sur lui. Et voilà que maintenant il voulait éloigner Tyler de chaque personne à qui il était attaché, certainement pour avoir encore plus d'emprise sur lui.

Elle se leva précipitamment , manquant de renverser la serveuse qui revenait vers leur table avec les plats qu'elle avait commandé. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Tyler. Elle se devait de conserver au moins le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Elle était blessée.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle craqua. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler : elle était inconsolable.

Pourquoi elle ?

Elle était triste, mais aussi en colère. En colère contre Klaus qui avait forcé Tyler à casser avec elle. En colère contre Tyler qui ne pouvait pas résister au lien qu'il avait avec Klaus, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et même en colère contre elle même d'être aussi stupide d'avoir espéré que Klaus les laisserai tranquille, qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de briser leur couple. Tout cela était faux , Klaus était un monstre , sans cœur , elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et ferait tout pour se venger. Il voulait jouer ? Elle allait jouer.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt pour se calmer et pouvoir réfléchir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'elle était là, assise. Elle pleurait. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Et elle devait avoir une tête effroyable. Mais ce soir-là elle s'en foutait. Elle avait besoin de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Malgré sa peine, elle finit tout de même par s'endormir.

Dès les premiers rayons de soleil, elle se réveilla un peu groggy et fut surprise de ne plus se trouver là ou elle était la veille. Elle venait de se réveiller dans une étendue d'herbes parsemée de fleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, alors qu'elle s'était endormie entourée par des arbres de tous côtés. Ou était-elle ? Elle était certaine de s'être endormie dans la forêt. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas encore, ou bien si elle devenait vraiment folle et qu'elle devrait aller voir un médecin. Puis elle entendit son nom et se retourna. Ce qu'elle vit était plutôt incroyable, c'était une petite fée, comme elle en avait déjà rencontrée dans certains contes de son enfance. Elle était petite et menue, avec des oreilles d'elfe, une longue chevelure rousse, et une paire d'ailes translucides, qui lui permettait de se maintenir au niveau du visage de Caroline.

-Les sorcières m'ont envoyées pour te dire que tu avait quelque chose à accomplir ici et qu'il ne faut pas que tu oublie que c'est un cadeau qu'elles te font, alors bon courage! Ah ! et au fait, tu te trouves au Moyen-Âge, bye !

-Quoi ?! Non attends reviens ! s'écria Caroline en vain : le temps qu'elle réagisse, il était déjà trop tard et la petite fée s'était envolée.

Au Moyen-Âge.. c'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Elle, Caroline Forbes se trouvait au Moyen-Âge ? Et en plus elles osaient dire que c'était un cadeau ? Qu'avait-elle à faire au Moyen-Âge ? Elle était faite pour le XXI me siècle, les portables, les boutiques, les chaussures à talon, le maquillage. Pas pour cette époque ou les femmes portaient de longues robes et ne pouvaient rien faire!

Elle essaya de se raisonner tant bien que mal, cherchant des côtés positifs, comme par exemple le beau paysage.. mais en vain.

Bon inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas. Il était difficile de marcher en pleine nature avec des chaussures à talons. Elle portait encore ses habits de la veille : sa jupe en cuir crème et son bustier doré. Non loin de là, elle repéra une rivière. Elle hésitait, elle ne voulait pas se laver dans de telles conditions, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire à la manière des sauvages se raisonna t-elle en exagérant.

-De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'un bain... pensa-t-elle

L'eau était fraîche, mais elle devait s'en contenter. Elle se baigna donc avec réticence et sortit le plus vite possible. Après avoir pris son bain, elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Elle se rhabilla et s'allongea dans l'herbe, chauffée par la chaleur du soleil, au milieu des fleurs, pour laisser ses cheveux sécher, et elle ferma les yeux, c'était si agréable... Elle ne voulait pas penser qu'elle était dans une époque qu'elle détestait.. sans ses amis, ni sa famille. Et dire qu'hier encore, avant ce fameux dîner, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était à bout de nerf.

* * *

**Voili voilouuu! :D N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!**


	2. Chapter 1: La rencontre

**Voici le premier chapitre, que je poste en même temps que le prologue :) **

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

Klaus était à cheval, et comme à son habitude il faisait une longue promenade pour se changer les idées. Il portait encore ses habits de réception , une cape brodée d'or , une chemise bouffante avec un gilet de soie et un pantalon avec par dessus de hautes bottes noires.

Il venait encore une fois de massacrer tous les invités présents à cette réception. Il fallait qu'on le craigne, et quiconque lui manquerait de respect le paierai de sa vie. Après tout il était le roi, et de surcroit un puissant vampire âgé de mille ans.

Il avançait perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Il s'arrêta, curieux, et chercha d'où provenait ce faible bruit. Il s'avança et il vit au milieu de toutes ces fleurs une créature, différente des autres. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec ses boucles d'or et sa peau blanche... il en fut totalement subjugué. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il blessée? Bizarrement il ressenti de la colère et de l'inquiétude mais il refoula vite ce dernier sentiment qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver.

Il se dit qu'elle devait être très pauvre puisqu'elle portait si peu de vêtements, un haut sans manche et un morceau de tissu qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux.

Il était dans un de ses bons jours et décida de lui donner un peu d'argent, elle lui serait sûrement reconnaissante et déciderait de le servir. Il se rapprocha sûr de lui.

-Femme! L'accosta t-il

Caroline ouvrit les yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter et lui fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle rencontrerait cette personne.. ici. Klaus se tenait devant elle, il était à cheval, portait d'horribles vêtements et avait les cheveux plus long mais un seul coup d'œil lui avait suffit pour le reconnaître. Comment oublier ce visage ? Il était l'être qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

Quel que soit l'endroit où elle allait, il se trouvait toujours là, même plus d'un demi millénaire en arrière elle se débrouillait pour le croiser. Quelle manque de chance elle avait.

-Je suis Niklaus. Tiens prend ceci et achètes toi des vêtements.

Il avait lancé une petite bourse en cuir.

-Qu..quoi ? Non mais tu t'es vu ? Tu es ridicule dans ton costume, et tu veux que je change de vêtements ?! explosa t-elle.

Comment osait-il lui balancer un peu d'argent comme s'il avait pitié d'elle ? Et son honneur dans tout ça ?! Surtout que même si elle était en danger elle n'accepterait jamais son aide. De plus il devrait garder son argent pour changer ces affreux vêtements dont il était affublé.

Soudainement le cheval henni et s'arrêta : Klaus était descendu et avait plaqué Caroline contre un arbre. Il la tenait par la gorge.

Lui qui détestait qu'on lui manque de respect, et cette femme était allée trop loin.

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? grogna t-il.

Caroline avait peur, très peur même mais elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Elle avait toujours pensé que montrer sa peur et ses faiblesses à ses ennemis, c'était perdre face à eux. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et souleva son menton d'un air de défi. Si Klaus fut surpris il n'en montra rien.

-Est-ce ainsi que tu me montre ta reconnaissance pour t'avoir aidé en te donnant cet argent ? rugi-t-il.

-Plutôt mourir que d'accepter ton aide. M..monstre!

Klaus resserra sa prise. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de personnes assez courageuses pour lui parler ainsi. Il savait qu'elle avait peur de lui, mais son visage ne montrait aucune trace de peur. Ce qui était une première pour lui. Elle était belle et audacieuse et quelque part il aimait ça.

Caroline suffoquait, elle toussait, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas et ne se soumettrait pas.

-T..tue m..moi vas y, dit t-elle en lui montrant ses crocs.

Et en plus c'était une vampire... Klaus était aux anges il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Plutôt que de la tuer, il pourrait s'amuser un peu avec elle.

-Intéressant. Répliqua t-il dubitatif, et il la lâcha aussitôt.

Il se retourna un instant et elle en profita pour s'échapper en courant à sa vitesse vampirique. Elle voulait s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible, mais ses chaussures, aussi belles soient-elles, la gênaient. À grands regrets, elle les enleva et les lança derrière elle. Elle pleurerait plus tard pour ses nouvelles bottes perdues. Elle espérait que Klaus ne la suivrait pas, ce dont elle doutait fortement, car elle savait que cet homme était fou. Elle voulut se retourner pour s'en assurer mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. Elle se retrouva en une fraction de seconde clouée au sol, Klaus au dessus d'elle.

-Milles excuses Love, mais je t'emmène avec moi.

-Hors de question ! cria-t-elle en essayant de se dégager, sans succès.

Et puis quoi encore ? Maintenant il voulait l'emmener avec lui? N'était-il pas un homme susceptible, qui tuait quiconque lui manquait de respect ou d'obéissance ? Peut-être voulait-il la torturer?

Klaus la porta sur son épaule comme on porterait un vieux sac. Mais même en la tenant avec un seul bras, elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer.

-Arrête de bouger ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te ligoter Love.

Même au Moyen Âge il avait toujours ces surnoms ridicules !

Le connaissant, elle le soupçonnait d'avoir son fameux sourire en coin en disant cela. Elle tourna la tête pour le vérifier, et ses doutes se confirmèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de le frapper à cet instant précis! Il prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer.

Elle se retourna encore une fois prête à lui lancer une réplique acerbe, puis elle vit dans son autre main,qu'il avait récupéré sa paire de chaussures. Elle en fut ému et ne dis rien. De toute façon elle était tellement épuisée que ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Il rangea la paire de chaussures dans un sac, et avec une délicatesse infinie, il monta Caroline sur son cheval. Elle s'était endormie. Quand elle n'était pas en colère elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Il aurait put la regarder pendant des heures. Il avait même envie de faire un portrait d'elle, avec sa peau pâle et resplendissante qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres, et elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus pétillants, mais surtout, sa chevelure aux fines boucles blonde était captivante. Il ne pouvait le nier, elle était d'une beauté rare.

* * *

**Voilà :) des commentaires à faire ? Je posterai le chapitre 2 rapidement, si vous me dites votre avis :)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Bal et mésaventure

**Bonjour à tous :) Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de me donnez votre avis qui compte beaucoup pour moi ^^ Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent :) Bonne lecture!**

**Rima :**** Merci pour ta rewiew, en tout cas elle m'a fait plaisir :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ^^**

* * *

Caroline se réveilla dans un lit immense et vraiment confortable. Elle s'extasia pendant un moment devant le décor magnifique qu'elle avait sous les yeux : un lustre en cristal pendait au milieu de la pièce, une commode, une coiffeuse, quelques fauteuils, et une table la comblaient. Il y avait même une salle de bain personnelle.

Elle se ressaisit et chercha un moyen de s'évader. Elle n'avait pas oubliée que ce monstre l'avait enlevée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais se retint dès qu'elle entendis des bruits derrière. À tous les coups cela devait être des gardes, pourquoi l'aurait t-il laissée sans surveillance ?

Elle opta donc pour la fenêtre. Elle regarda et vit que c'était vraiment très haut, et que, juste en dessous, se trouvait une clairière. Elle jugea la situation, et sauta, se retenant de crier, et en gardant les yeux fermés...

Mais elle n'atterrit jamais à terre. En ouvrant ses yeux elle remarqua avec effroi qu'elle était tombée dans les bras de...Klaus.

-Bien dormi ? Tu veux déjà me quitter Love ? sourit-il

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, elle n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui. Par le passé elle avait bien été témoin de ses actes qui étaient réfléchis au détail près. C'était un homme intelligent.

Caroline soupira donc :

-Tu peux me lâcher ?

-Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai sauté si joyeusement dans tes bras, s'esclaffa t-il.

-Je n'aurais pas sauté si j'aurais su que tu étais là, répondit-elle le fusillant du regard.

-Je me doutais que tu ne passerais pas par la porte Love, tu es si différente...

-Malheureusement pour moi, soupira t-elle. Et arrête de m'appeler « Love ». Ca m'agace royalement. J'ai un prénom : Caroline. Rappelle-t-en !

Klaus la lâcha, enchanté par ce caractère, et lui tendis le bras, et voyant qu'elle hésitait il dit:

-Allons te choisir des vêtements.

Caroline le suivit car elle était curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblaient réellement les habits de l'époque, mais elle avais refusé de lui tenir le bras. « Ce qu'elle peut être têtue ! » pensa t-il. Cependant, il avait réussit à connaître son prénom, ce qui était déjà un bon pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où des servantes humaines travaillaient. Elles saluèrent Klaus, ce que lui, évidemment, ne se donna pas la peine de faire.

-Occupez-vous de mon invitée, ordonna t-il.

Son invitée? Alors comme sa elle était son invitée maintenant ? Elle dirait plutôt sa prisonnière puisqu'elle avait été forcée de venir ici et qu'elle ne pouvait plus partir.

Après quelques heures interminables où on lui tira les cheveux, et où on lui fit essayer de longues robes vraiment très lourdes, elle fut prête. Son corset l'étouffait et elle trouvait cela insupportable. Elle se rendit devant une glace et s'observa. Elle oublia tout cet inconfort dès qu'elle vit son reflet. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : on aurait dit une personne différente. Ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon sophistiqué, dans lequel était incrusté quelques perles, et sa robe qui était..époustouflante. De couleur pourpre, avec de longues manches évasées, le bustier portant des lacets d'or, on pouvait apercevoir un jupon doré , le tout orné de motifs resplendissants. Elle pensa que les vêtements de cette époque pouvaient être magnifiques. On aurait dit une princesse tirée d'un conte de fées.

Elle tournait sur elle-même quand Klaus fit son entrée. Elle l'ignora, ce qu'il ne parut pas remarquer.

Il était surpris. Il n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour la décrire tant elle était éblouissante. Le violet lui allait très bien et il ne pu s'empêcher de la contempler pendant un long moment.

-Tu es.. ravissante, réussi t-il à articuler.

Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait rougit. C'est ce se qu'elle se surprit à penser. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Elle devait se ressaisir. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait perdu son amour. Il avait gâché sa vie. Et elle s'était promis qu'un jour elle se vengerait. Elle lui lança un regard noir après avoir repensé à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Suis-moi, lui dit-il en ignorant le regard de Caroline. Tu es prête pour le bal.

En voyant son visage se fermer, cela l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Elle semblait le détester du plus profond d'elle-même. Mais qu'avait t-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

Il fallait qu'il cesse de se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pensait de lui ou non. Après tout, il était Niklaus, le plus puissant de ce monde. Ce n'était donc pas une gamine qui allait l'effrayer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal où beaucoup de monde dansait déjà. Tout était magnifique aux yeux de Caroline. Elle repéra, à sa grande surprise, Elijah, kol et Rebekah. Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle et Klaus.

-Hmpf ! Pas mal ton invitée, Klaus, se contenta t-elle de dire en toisant Caroline.

En temps normal elle aurait réagit, mais là elle devait rester discrète. Klaus partit avec sa sœur et laissa Caroline en plant. Ce qui énerva cette dernière. Comment voulait-il qu'elle se débrouille toute seule ? C'était bien lui qui l'avait amené ici de force. Beaucoup d'hommes voulurent danser avec elle mais elle refusa à chaque fois. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Elle sortit dehors pour prendre l'air et marcha un peu. Le temps qu'elle le réalise, elle s'était perdue. Et pas n'importe où en plus : dans un labyrinthe. Super... il ne manquait plus que ça. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, elle chercha la sortie, en vain. Mais qui avait eu la stupide idée d'inventer les labyrinthes ?!

En courant, elle se heurta à un homme. Un vampire plus exactement. Mais ce n'était pas Klaus. Elle ne s'était pas nourri depuis qu'elle était arrivée et, par conséquent, elle était vraiment faible. Mais elle refusait de se nourrir sur un être humain. Elle se demanda s'il existait des poches de sang au Moyen Âge.

L'homme sentait l'alcool. Malheureusement pour elle, même un vampire pouvait être soul à fortes doses d'alcool. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et avait une apparence assez jeune avec ses cheveux châtain.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, ce qui défit sa coiffure. On pouvait entendre les perles ricocher sur le sol. Elle essaya de le repousser, sans succès, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle appelle à l'aide, mais elle n'avait plus de force. Elle pensait que, maintenant, en tant que vampire, elle n'aurait plus affaire à ce genre de situations. Mais elle avait la preuve qu'elle se trompait.

Elle s'était recroquevillée par terre, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne la secourir. N'importe qui. Elle avait si peur. Elle était paralysée. Cela faisait rejaillir le souvenir du jour où on avait faillit l'agresser. Elle avait dix ans à l'époque.

L'homme se rapprochait. Il attrapa Caroline par sa robe et la déchira par la même occasion. Et puis soudain, sans un bruit, il tomba à terre. Mort. Juste derrière se tenait Klaus, une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Il prit Caroline, qui tremblait, dans ses bras et la berça pendant un long moment, lui chuchotant que tout allait bien. Elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle était une vampire et pourtant pour avoir si peur, et être dans cet état, quelque chose avait dû lui arriver avant. Il était curieux de savoir mais se dit qu'un jour elle finirait bien par lui dire par elle-même. Même si les vampires ne craignaient pas le froid, il lui passa sa veste autour des épaules en bon gentleman. Et lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, il se mordit le poignet et la força à se nourrir. Il avait vu qu'elle ne s'était pas nourri et il trouvait cela étrange. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps, et après avoir prit ce qu'il lui fallait , elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? :) Vous voulez la suite ? ^^ Dans ce cas donnez moi votre avis ! Bisous à tous :D**


	4. Chapter 3 : Une passion inexplicable

**Salut à tous lecteurs :D Voilà le 3ème chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira xD **

**N'oubliez pas cher lecteurs, qu'une simple rewiew, qui ne prend qu'une minute à poster, me fera vraiment plaisir et me motivera pour la suite :D**

**Alors à vos claviers ! Et donnez moi vos avis et vos envies xD**

**N'oublions pas le plus important : Bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

Le lendemain, Caroline, qui était bien éveillée, refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait sentit la présence de Klaus et se rappelait que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée. Elle avait même bu son sang, et se sentait honteuse.

Klaus lui, avait su dès la première seconde qu'elle s'était réveillée. On ne pouvait pas tromper un vampire aussi âgé que lui. Mais elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux et il savait que c'était à cause de lui. 'Si elle veut me faire croire qu'elle dort encore, et attendre que je parte, c'est raté', se dit-il. Un sourire malicieux écarta ses lèvres, et il décida de faire un test pour voir combien de temps elle résisterait.

Il s'avança vers le lit et attrapa sa main qu'il embrassa. Pas de réactions, se réjoui t-il. Il allait pouvoir continuer. Il monta vers son cou, parsemant ses bras de légers baisers. Puis il se mit à mordiller ses oreilles. Toujours aucune réaction. Soit elle était une très bonne actrice, ce qui encourageait le vampire à continuer, soit elle dormait vraiment, ce dont il doutait fortement.

Caroline n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait le frapper pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir mais se retenait. Comment ose t-il me toucher de la sorte ?! S'indigna t-elle. Il jouait avec elle, il avait deviné qu'elle ne dormait pas vraiment et il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas dupe. En tout cas, elle ne perdrait pas face à lui. Et puis, elle trouverait bien un moyen de se venger plus tard. Son corps était en feu, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais aussi détestable soit-il, Klaus lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avec Tyler. ' Non ! se réprimanda t-elle, elle ne devait pas penser à de telles choses ! ' Elle essaya de se calmer intérieurement et d'attendre patiemment que le vampire se lasse de ce jeu et décide de partir. Mais lorsque Klaus s'approcha de ses lèvres, il eut à peine le temps de les effleurer qu'elle l'envoya valser contre le mur. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui assena un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Elle était vraiment énervée. Elle voulait continuer à le frapper, mais il évitait ses coups et l'envoya contre une petite commode, laquelle se brisa en morceaux.

- En forme à ce que je vois, sweetheart, sourit-il

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser longtemps contre sa force de vampire originel. La jeune femme chercha donc une arme qui pourrait lui donner un certain avantage. Elle mit finalement la main sur une épée qui semblait solide, l'attrapa et se jeta sur lui. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de l'atteindre mais elle avait du mal. Il était trop rapide pour elle.

La chambre était un vrai dévaste. La plupart des meubles étaient brisés ou découpés en morceaux, les tableaux étaient renversés et seul le lit était encore en bon état. Une sorte de danse s'était installée entre eux. Elle, qui essayait de le blesser avec son épée et lui, qui évitait toujours ses coups. Regardant l'état de la chambre Klaus s'exclama :

- Tu ne sais pas te servir d'une épée love. Laisse moi te montrer, s'esclaffa t-il.

Il prit une épée semblable à la sienne et lui montra de quoi il était capable. Elle arrivait à contrer ses coups tant bien que mal, mais elle savait que si ça continuait, elle allait perdre. Il maniait trop bien l'épée. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait partie de lui car ses gestes semblaient si fluides et naturels. Il la toucha à l'épaule et, voyant là une occasion de gagner, Caroline fit mine de s'effondrer au sol en gémissant. Klaus, s'inquiéta d'avoir pu la blesser et s'accroupit auprès d'elle en baissant sa garde. Sans perdre une minute, pour ne pas rater l'occasion, elle rattrapa son épée et la lui enfonça dans l'abdomen. 'Voilà, qui lui apprendra à vouloir me toucher sans mon consentement', jubila intérieurement la jeune femme. Klaus eut un petit cri rauque de douleur. Il arracha l'épée, et la jeta violemment au sol en lui lançant un regard noir.

- C'était de la triche, marmonna t-il vexé. Et il s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Il s'était fait avoir par une jeune vampire, et cela avait atteint sa dignité. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il prit la peine de s'inquiéter s'il l'avait blessée ou non ? Mais quelque part il était content d'avoir trouvé une joueuse à sa taille. Il sourit. Cette fille arrivait à lui faire éprouver de la colère, de la joie et même de l'inquiétude. Elle arrivait à le surprendre, avec elle tout était inattendu. 'Les prochains jours promettent d'être intéressants' se dit-il. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque son frère Elijah l'appela :

- Niklaus !

- Qui y a t-il mon frère ? Demanda le vampire.

- Mikael a été vu non loin d'ici il y a quelques jours.

Klaus se ressaisit, et se concentra sur les nouvelles que lui apportait son frère.

Son père ? Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un père.

Mikael voulait tuer tous ses enfants de ses propres mains, car pour lui, il n'étaient que des monstres, des erreurs de la nature. En particulier Klaus qui n'était pas son véritable fils, d'où son statut d'hybride que ses frères et sœur ne possédaient pas. Le vrai père de Klaus était un loup-garou, mais Mikael, fou de rage lorsqu'il avait apprit la vérité, lui avait tendu un piège et l'avait assassiné. Alors comme ça il était de retour. Bien, puisqu'il le cherchait, Klaus décida de partir directement à sa rencontre. Tout cela devait finir au plus vite ça devenait lassant. Avec regret, il constata qu'il devrait donc s'absenter quelques jours.

- Prépare les chevaux, je pars à la tombée de la nuit, ordonna t-il.

Depuis qu'il était parti, Caroline était restée assise dans son lit, pensive. Elle était fière d'elle d'avoir gagnée, elle ne pensait pas que Klaus s'inquièterait vraiment pour elle. Mais plus important, aujourd'hui, elle était tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse de la sensation d'avoir une épée entre les mains. Ce sentiment de grandeur et de puissance qui l'avait envahi. Elle en voulait encore plus. Elle voulait apprendre à se servir correctement d'un épée, mais il était hors de question qu'elle demande à Klaus. Elle avait trop de fierté pour lui demander de l'aide. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque ce dernier fit irruption dans sa chambre.

- Caroline, je dois m'absenter quelques jours.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama t-elle, une pointe de gaieté dans la voix. Évidemment, elle voyait là l'occasion de s'enfuir.

- Oui, je sais que je vais te manquer Sweetheart mais ne t'inquiètes pas je serais bientôt de retour.

- Prends ton temps ! Ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter Caroline.

Klaus se dirigeait vers la porte, mais avant de partir il s'arrêta et dis :

- Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de t'échapper. Tous les soirs avant le coucher du Soleil une de mes servantes viendra s'assurer que tu es bien dans ta chambre. Ce qui veut dire que si tu n'y es pas, mes frères partirons à ta recherche et lorsque je rentrerais, gare aux conséquences.

Il avait dis cela tout en souriant. Caroline en resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait tout prévu.

- Bien sûr, tu peux sortir quand tu veux, il te suffit juste d'être dans ta chambre à la tombée de la nuit. Après tout tu es mon invitée.

- Invitée ? Je dirais plutôt prisonnière, répliqua t-elle sèchement.

Il sourit, et avant de partir pour de bon il s'avança vers elle à sa vitesse vampirique, l'embrassa sur le front et reparti tout aussi vite pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de la jeune femme. Caroline n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, elle était sûre qu'il avait fait ça pour l'énerver. D'ailleurs, il avait bien réussit. C'est en fulminant de rage et en le maudissant qu'elle se prépara pour dormir. Demain elle avait l'intention de sortir, hors de question de rester claquemurée dans ce château.

* * *

**Alors fans de Klaroline ce chapitre vous a plût ? ^^**

**N'oubliez pas que je compte sur vous, pour me montrer votre envie d'avoir la suite, à très bientôt j'espère :D**


	5. Chapter 4 : Le début d'une amitié

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et qui lisent mon histoire, merci à vous :)**

**Je tiens aussi à dire merci à toutes ces personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite rewiew, ce qui mj'a fait très plaisir :3 N'hésitez pas à en mettre ! Les idées que vous pouvez me proposer sont les bienvenues xD**

**Pour la petite pub, j'ai ouvert un blog de dessin avec une amie, ( oui oui je dessine ^^ ). Si cela vous intéresse d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil, le blog est .com, mes dessins sont dans la catégorie ' Dessins d'Ever' Et pour tous les fans, j'ai fait un portrait de Caroline forbes, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Caroline se baladait dehors, exposant sa peau blanche au soleil. C'était l'été et elle refusait de sortir vêtue d'une de ces longues robes affreusement étouffante, à vous faire mourir de chaud. Du coup elle avait eu la bonne idée de découper un des nombreux pantalons de Klaus pour en faire un short. Tant pis, il lui en voudrait à son retour. 'Et puis cela me va plutôt bien ! Mieux qu'à lui en tout cas' se réjouie t-elle. Le problème était qu'elle attirait beaucoup trop l'attention. Les gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des femmes recouvertes de si peu de tissu. Même si au début cela l'amusait de voir les mines effarées et déconfites de toutes ces personnes, elle s'en lassa vite.

Elle marchait en ville, regardant tout ce qu'il y avait à vendre. Elle avait la permission d'acheter tout ce qu'elle voulait et ne s'en privait pas. C'est donc en achetant des bijoux par-ci par là, qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle s'arrêta devant un petit stand d'habits. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Les habits de garçon étaient beaucoup plus légers et pratiques que toutes ces lourdes robes ! 'L'ancienne Caroline aurait criée au sacrilège..' repensa t-elle avec nostalgie. Mais il lui fallait des vêtement dans lesquels elle pourrait bouger facilement si elle voulait apprendre à se battre. Elle ne voulait plus être faible, elle voulait avoir une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de pouvoir rivaliser avec Klaus et avec n'importe qui. Elle avait beau être une vampire, si elle ne savait pas se battre, n'importe qui pourrait prendre le dessus sur elle. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous les dangers de cette époque. Mieux valait être préparée si elle voulait survivre.

Après avoir acheté ce qu'il lui fallait, elle rentra au château pour se changer. Elle enfila sa nouvelle tenue en quelques minutes seulement, et se précipita devant un miroir pour s'admirer. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et se banda la poitrine du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle fit quelques dernières retouches. Elle se rajouta un masque au niveau des yeux, et se regarda à nouveau.

-Ouah je ressemble vraiment à un très beau jeune homme ! s'exclama t-elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Elle avait un petit air de Zoro, mais si cela pouvait l'aider à cacher son identité elle pouvait bien faire avec.

Même si elle préférait les robes, courtes évidemment, les chaussures à talons et les t-shirt légers, elle était toute excité à l'idée de passer pour un garçon. Elle trouvait cela exaltant car c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Bien, elle avait encore du temps devant elle. Au moins cinq bonnes heures.

Elle marchait déjà depuis un moment et commençait à s'exaspérer de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle était en quête d'un endroit où s'entraîner mais n'en trouvait nulle part. C'était à croire que lorsque l'on mettait le pied dehors, il n'y avait que des marchés à perte de vue. Pendant qu'elle se plaignait intérieurement, son regard se posa sur deux personnes qui semblaient se bagarrer. La jeune femme s'avança un peu plus et réalisa qu'un tournoi était en train de se dérouler. Elle resta captivée un moment par les deux personnes qui se battaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre. C'était exactement le lieu qu'elle recherchait. Évidemment, les combattants étaient des hommes. 'J'ai bien fait de me changer', se félicita t-elle mentalement.

Ils étaient très forts, avec leurs épées qui virevoltaient de façon spectaculaire. 'Mais pas aussi doués que Klaus' se surprit-elle à penser. Elle se gifla intérieurement, ' pourquoi, même dans mes pensées il ne peux pas me laisser en paix ?'

Elle entra à l'intérieur d'un petit bâtiment situé à côté de l'arène où un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici.

-Je veux apprendre à me battre ! affirma Caroline avec entrain.

-L'homme la toisa de la tête au pieds et dit :

-Retourne aider tes parents petit, tu es bien trop frêle.

-Où se trouve le gérant ? Demanda t-elle en ignorant la remarque.

-Pas là pour le moment, mais si tu tiens vraiment à te battre, tiens prends ça et file dans l'arène petit.

Il lui avait tendu une épée et un petit bouclier. L'homme avait menti, le gérant, Dimitri, était bien là. Il se préparait justement à entrer lui aussi dans l'arène. Il était sûr que ce petit rentrerait chez lui en pleurant, après avoir reçu une défaite cuisante. Mais c'était le seul moyen. Il avait l'air tellement têtu et déterminé, que l'homme n'avait pas eu la force de le dissuader. Des petits comme lui, il en voyait tous les jours, ils affirmaient vouloir se battre mais ils abandonnaient tous aussi vite après une ou deux défaites. Dimitri était l'homme le plus fort de l'arène, ce petit n'avait aucune chance.

Le cœur de Caroline battait à toute allure. La cloche venait de sonner, il était donc temps pour elle de faire son entrée. Son adversaire était un très bel homme, grand, peau mate, des cheveux bouclé couleur de jais. Mais rien qu'à son odeur elle pouvait deviner qu'il était un loup-garou. Elle devrait donc éviter de se faire mordre.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda t-il.

-C..Chris, répondit-elle.

-Dimitri.

Une fois les présentations faites, le tournoi pouvait enfin commencer. La jeune femme était sur ses gardes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment se battre mais connaissait quelques bases. Le loup se lança le premier. Il la blessa à l'épaule et elle émit un grognement de frustration. Décidément, ses épaules semblaient être un point vulnérable. Elle se promit de mieux les protéger la prochaine fois. Sa blessure cicatrisa aussitôt sous l'œil attentif de Dimitri qui affirma :

-Vampire.

-Loup, rétorqua t-elle.

Le loup sourit et rajouta :

-Bien je n'aurais pas à me ménager.

-Aucun problème, répondit la jeune femme.

Caroline s'élança sur l'homme, essayant de l'atteindre sans succès. Dimitri lui donna un coup sur le tibia et elle tomba à terre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui asséner le coup final, elle fit une pirouette arrière et se releva. Le combat continua ainsi, les deux étant aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Même si Caroline manquait d'entraînement, elle arrivait à s'en sortir grâce à son instinct. Le public était captivé car jamais un combat n'avait été aussi intense. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de la vampire, le loup finit par gagner. Il était arrivé derrière Caroline et avait placé son épée au niveau de son cou. Le combat était fini, elle avait perdu. La foule, excitée, applaudissait et demandait un second affrontement. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, pendant le combat, les bandages protégeant sa poitrine s'étaient défaits. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait plaqué la jeune femme contre lui avec son épée, le jeune homme avait posé une main sur sa poitrine.

-Une femme ? s'étonna t-il.

Caroline, morte de honte, se retourna et lui donna une gifle magistrale qui le fit voltiger de quelques mètres. Puis elle s'enfuit en courant, sans se retourner, pour rentrer au château. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas parlé assez fort pour être entendu. Elle avait laissé le jeune homme à terre, et la foule en plant. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. 'Ouf juste à temps', soupira t-elle. La journée avait plutôt bien commencée, mais elle avait fini en catastrophe. C'était si frustrant d'avoir été découverte de cette manière. 'Saleté de loup', cracha t-elle en le maudissant. Il lui avait fait subir la honte de sa vie. Et dire qu'elle pensait que son déguisement demeurerait inaperçu encore un petit moment.. C'était raté maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus retourner là bas. Tout en soupirant, elle se retourna et leva pensivement les yeux vers la fenêtre. C'était la pleine lune. Elle pensa à Tyler... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Pensait-il à elle ? Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait si un jour elle rentrait chez elle. Retrouverait-elle sa vie d'avant ? Ou tout serait-il différent ? Pourrait-elle être à nouveau avec Tyler ? C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle sombra dans un lourd sommeil, dû à toute la fatigue accumulée au cours de la journée.

Un peu avant le levé du soleil, la jeune femme se leva, et sortit dehors. Elle avait besoin de se nourrir. Elle partit donc discrètement en quête d'un petit animal dans la forêt. Pourtant, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de chasser, car à Mystic Falls, d'où elle venait, il suffisait d'aller chiper quelques poches de sang à l'hôpital et le tour était joué. Son époque lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, et c'était de retrouver tout son petit confort. Elle vit un lapin et se jeta dessus pour l'attraper, mais elle trébucha et se mis de la boue partout.

-Pourquoi sa m'arrive ? rouspéta t-elle en se relevant.

-Alors comme ça on chasse ?

Caroline se retourna pour voir qui parlait et se mit en position de défense. C'était Dimitri. Il était sous sa forme humaine et était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? railla t-elle

Déjà qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur il fallait qu'il rapplique ici. Juste là où elle était. Et en plus de cela, elle essayait de se contrôler mentalement pour ne pas regarder son torse trop parfait.

-C'est la pleine lune je te signale et c'est dangereux pour toi de sortir maintenant.

-Je sais me défendre ! rétorqua t-elle, et ne fais pas semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Pour lui prouver le contraire, le loup se jeta sur elle par surprise et la plaqua au sol.

-Hmm.. vraiment ? dit le loup, pensif, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres. Au faite, quel est ton vrai nom ?

Caroline qui avait les mains prises au piège, donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac du loup-garou et se releva fière d'elle.

-Vraiment, affirma t-elle. Et je m'appelle Caroline dit-elle en souriant, savourant la douleur qu'elle lui avait provoqué.

-Pourquoi tu chasses des animaux ? demanda t-il évitant de montrer que son estomac lui faisait vraiment mal. Elle ne l'avait pas raté.

Il était vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi cette vampire ne buvait pas du sang humain comme tous les autres. Depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré il l'avait trouvée différente. Cette femme qui s'était déguisée en garçon pour combattre, et qui d'ailleurs se débrouillait même très bien. Il lui manquait juste quelques techniques. Cette même femme qu'il retrouvait là, avec ses cheveux qui retombaient en cascades de boucles sur ses épaules. Il devait avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Il en oubliait même les traces de boue qui la recouvrait. Et elle chassait des animaux au lieu d'attaquer des humains. Il avait envie de la connaître mieux, elle avait attiré son attention et le captivait en quelques sortes.

-Je ne chasse pas les humains, dit-elle sèchement. D'ailleurs je vais rentrer chez moi rajouta t-elle en soupirant.

Cette chasse avait été fructueuse, mais elle trouverait bien un autre moyen. Inutile d'être pessimiste se rassura t-elle.

-Attends ! l'arrêta Dimitri.

Le jeune homme lui lança un écureuil déjà mort, qu'elle rattrapa par réflexe. Quand elle vit ce que c'était elle en fut émue.

-Merci, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Ne me remercie pas, et passe plutôt me voir. Je t'apprendrais à te battre.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le remercier une seconde fois, il s'était déjà évanoui dans la forêt. Finalement, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça. Il lui avait même donné une chance de se battre à nouveau, pensa t-elle.

* * *

**Voilà ! :) Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de me mettre une petite rewiew, merci :D**


End file.
